


Bang Bang

by blondebombshell



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebombshell/pseuds/blondebombshell
Summary: It’s know that Finn Balor had a dark side, and he’s a pro at controlling it, most of the time. When Elias Samson touched his girl, Finn lost it, letting Balor out to show who (Y/N) belonged too.Smut, basically smut





	Bang Bang

Relationships are hard. Two people try to intertwine their lives together, and put the other first. While hard, worth it with the right person, so (Y/N) willingly waited for her man, Finn Balor, weeks at a time with the only connection was Facetime, and watching him on Raw. Days like today made the last two weeks of only touching herself with him on facetime, made the time apart worth it. (Y/N) sipped her coffee as she bounced in excitement to see her man. Not having been with him for weeks, she went out a bought new sexy lingerie that she knew would set her man off. (Y/N) got wet just thinking about it. 

"That'll be 54.95," the cab driver said, pulling into the arena. 

"Keep the change," said (Y/N), handing the cab driver $75, before getting out and making her way inside the arena. 

Easily passing by security, she squealed when she saw Finn talking with Seth Rollins back stage. "Baby!" 

Finn turned, and instantly his face lit up, before he ran down the hall to her. "(Y/N)!" 

Dropping her stuff, she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him hard. She would never get enough of his strong arms holding her up, and his cock pressing into her dripping pussy. "Oh Finn, baby I missed you so much," she said, kissing him between each word. 

"Oh, fuck baby, me too. Facetiming is not enough. I need to feel your sexy skin under my figure tips," he said, gripping her hips so hard she knew she'd have bruises, but she always wore them with pride. She loved it when he marked her. 

"I hate to break this up," Kurt Angle said, walking up. "But you are needed back stage, Finn. We need to discuss the plans for tonight." 

Finn growled, before he set her down, sliding her body against his all the way down. "I'll be as quick as I can, promise."

"Go to work," smiled (Y/N), kissing Finn. "I'm kind of hungry. I'll meet you in catering when you're finished." 

"Deal," said Finn, kissing her one more time. "Oh, I have to leave before I change my mind." 

"Come on, lover boy," said Kurt, taking Finn by the arm. "You two will have all night." 

Giggling as he was pulled away, (Y/N) let out a breath, feeling her body light on fire the instant Finn touched her. He could have taken her right there in the hall way and she would have spread her legs for him. 

Pulling herself together, (Y/N) picked up her luggage before dropping it off in Finn's locker room, then wentn to find catering. Always a fan of the food provided backstage, (Y/N) began to fill up her place with salads, chicken, and a cookie. 

"Hello sexy," a large man, with a dark beard, said next to her. 

"Um, hi?" She asked, confused about this newcomer. "Oh, you're Elias Samson." 

"So, I see you know my name, but I don't know yours," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear, taking a step closer to her, right into her personal space. 

Trying to take a step back, she ran into the catering tables. "Well it's (Y/N), but I also go by Finn's girlfriend." 

"Ah, so you are the demon king's girl?" He chuckled darkly. "I’m surprised he could land someone as hot as you." 

Elias ran his up her arm, nearly touching her breast before a hand dropped on his shoulder and jerked him back. "What the fuck are you doing, Samson?" Finn demanded, anger darkening his eyes. 

"Just showing this sexy lady what a real man looks like," he smirked in Finn's face. 

(Y/N) felt a hot electrical shiver run down her spine, as she saw Finn go into his demon-side. The one that he tries hard to keep in check, and fuck if her pussy wasn't leaking at the sight of her man slugging Elias right in the jaw. 

"YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN, I'LL END YOU, SAMSON," growled Finn, as the other wrestlers in the catering area, got between the two. (Y/N) stepped right in front of Finn, needing to feel his anger against her body. 

"Baby? Baby?" She asked, taking his face between her hands, her knees going week when his dark eyes met hers. Oh, this side of him always turned her body to fire. "Baby, I need you." 

Finn smirked at her, seeing what his actions did to her. The lust shining in her eyes. "You will be in my dressing room, waiting for me until my match is done." He demanded. 

(Y/N) nodded not trusting her voice any longer, nearly cumming when he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her hard. "Oh, Balor," she moaned his demon name into his mouth. "I need you, please." 

Finn smirked, hearing her call him by his demon-name. "I will have you! Multiple times tonight, so much that any bastard who dared look at you knows who you belong too." 

With that, he had to walk away, and prepare for his match. 

(Y/N) swallowed a few times, her body still on fire from seeing Balor come out in her man. She knew about his dark side, and she knew that it bothered Finn that he could lose it like that, Oh, but when he did, it always went straight to her pussy, sending shivers up and down her body. Forgetting about her food, she went back to his dressing room, and undressed, revealing the open lacy black cup bra lingerie set with matching thong and garters. Stockings in place, (Y/N) kept on her heels, and waited for Balor to come back. She thankfully didn't have to wait too long. 

Finn was still on edge after his match with Elias. He didn't get enough good hits in to settle the anger still steaming beneath his skin. That bastard put his hands-on Finn's girl. (Y/N) belongs to HIM, and he did  _not_ share. Opening his locker room, Finn stopped in his tracks when he saw her. My god he was a lucky man. In the middle of the room, (Y/N) stood in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen, and is including that sexy nurses outfit she wore for him before. Her breasts were perky, and on display, her thong so tiny it showed off her ass, and pussy in a glorious and wet fashion. He licked lips, seeing how her juices slide down her thigh. 

Growling, he knelt in front of her, put one of her legs over his shoulder, and shoving her little panties aside, he sucked on her intimate lips, wringing a moan from her. Finn spread her pussy wider, and licked and ate her juices. He could spend days between these legs, eating his girl out, and sucking in all of the juices her body gave him. 

"Oh, Finn," she moaned rocking her hips against is face. 

"That's not my name," he growled between flicking her click with his tongue. "Say it."

"Balor," she moaned, gripping his head. "Balor please."

Sucking on her clit, he pulled her pussy closer to his face, feeling her rock closer to the edge. "You will cum on my face," he said, flicking her clit, causing her hips to spasm against his face at the change of sensation. 

"So close," she moaned, and screamed his name when he sucked her clit one more time, and not letting up until her oversensitive clit sent her over the edge for the second time in just as many minutes. Fuck she had the best man. 

Setting her leg down, Finn stood licking his lips, looking at her in the eyes. "Don't think I’m done with you." 

Catching her breath, (Y/N) pressed her breasts against her man's bare chest. "I can see from here your cock is hard, Balor." She gripped him through his wrestler speedo. "Can I help you with that?" 

He smirked, and pushed her on her knees. "You may."

Licking her lips, (Y/N), pulled down his speedo, giggling when his hard cock bounced out and hit her in the cheek. "Hello," she moaned, before taking the tip in her mouth, sucking hard, hallowing out her cheeks. 

"Oh fuck, baby girl, just like that," he said, rocking his hips into the moist heat of her mouth. 

Moaning around the large cock, she flattened her tongue, allowing Balor to fuck her mouth and slide down her throat. Swallowing around the girth, she felt her pussy tighten and moisten begging to be fucked soon. As if reading her thoughts, Balor pulled out of her mouth with a lewd pop. 

"Hands on the wall," he demanded ripping her thong off, before stepping out of his speedo. 

Moaning as he forced her to turn around, she screamed in pleasure when her man slammed his rock-hard cock into her pussy. Not giving her time to adjust, he slammed in and out her, making her ass and breasts jiggle. 

"Oh fuck, Balor," she moaned. "Take me hard. Don't...stop."

Gripping her hair into a ponytail, he pulled her hair back, making her back arch, showing off her bouncing breasts. "Who do you belong too?" He demanded in her ear, pinching her nipple, not slowing his thrusts. 

"You," she moaned, her body on fire. 

"Scream it," he demanded twisting he nipple in his hand. 

"BALOR!!!" She screamed her orgasm cumming out of nowhere. White light shown behind her eyes, as she felt Finn bite her neck, and cum deep inside her. 

"I want you full of my seed, full of my cock, smelling like me," he said, rocking his cock into her oversensitive pussy. "Do you still have the plug?"

She nodded whimpering at the pleasure/pain the overstimulation he gave her, not letting go of her body yet. "You are not to let any of my seed escape your pussy this entire trip," he growled into her ear. "I want everyone to know who you belong too." 

Nodding again, she rocked against his softening cock until he slipped from her pussy. "Whatever you want," she moaned, as he left her to get the plug form her bag. Sliding to the floor, she didn't register how long her man took until he lifted her leg, and slipped the plug into her pussy, wringing a loud moan from his girl. 

"Don’t worry sweet girl, I found the one with the remote," he smirked, turning it on, sending vibrations through her body. 

"Oh BALOR," she screamed in pleasure. "I belong to you, to you to you," she chanted, as Finn kissed her body. 

Not knowing, or caring, when they left his locker room, Finn remembered why he loved his girl with all of his heart and soul.  


End file.
